The connection of a fabric belt to a continuous belt is known from DE 195 40 229 C1. The belt ends are reduced in thickness and a plurality of clamps are pressed in for making a connection. The clamps lie at a spacing one next to the other. The clamps of one belt end lie offset to the clamps of the other belt end. A moveable joint is formed when the clamps of one end are pushed into the clamps of the other end and a connecting rod is inserted which passes in common through all clamps. This moveable joint ensures a disturbance-free run of the belt on the guide rollers, drive rollers or the like.
The fabric belt is subjected to increased wear because of abrasion especially on the driven side. The connection of the belt ends must be so configured that the clamps do not come in contact with the drive rollers. This can lead to a destruction of the connection and therefore to the tearing of the continuous belt.
From WO 02/086232 A1, it is known to coat the thickness-reduced belt ends with a flock material in order to equalize the depression in the belt formed by the thickness reduction. A belt of this kind has proven itself in practice; however, the service life continues to be determined by the wear on the driven side. When the flock material is abraded, the clamps of the connection can wear which leads to a destruction of the belt.